Equinoccio
by MinniMandy.0
Summary: Los Cullen me observaba con atencion. Parecian asombrados al saber, que Los Vulturi me enviaran. Edward Cullen me miraba con rabia, al igual que los lobos que estaban ahi. Vamos, no habia dañado a esa chica. Significativamente, claro.
1. Chapter 1 La boca di la veritta

**La Boca di la Veritta**

¡Ah! El dolor era insoportable. Les habia rogado que me dieran morfina, eso hubiera calmad el dolor que ahora sentia. Pero me estaban ignorando. No, lo intentaban, pero el rostro de Aro y Marco me seguia atentamente. Aro estaba apunto de llorar, si tan solo tuviera lagrimales. ¡AH! ¿Qué nadie detendria el dolor? ¡Felix, Jane, Demetri, Alec! ¡Ayudenme!  
Parece ser que la unica que se atreve a acercarse a mi es Jane, Felix no puede ni mirarme. Demetri y Alec intentan pensar en otra cosa, lo se. Escucho lo que dicen en sus mentes. ¡Esto esta por terminar! Lo se, lo se.  
Jane esta concentrando su poder. Me va a lastimar....No hay dolor...¡Que extraño! Ella nunca me habia hecho daño con su poder, pero, seguramente con su poder, el dolor es tan intenso que me esta calmando. Esta afligida. Y le lanza miradas desdeñosas a Cayo.

-Tranquila, hermanita, todo estara bien-. La voz de Jane era un suave susurro. Pasaba sus pequeñas manos por mi cabello.-. El dolor cesara, solo faltan cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos.  
Todavia debia sobrevivir ese tiempo. Tal vez debia despejar mi mente para hacer que el tiempo pasara más veloz. Aro, Marco y Cayo me habian mordido al mismo tiempo. Una locura más del eexcentrico de Aro. Dede que lo conoci siempre habia sido un ser que le facinaba hacer experimentos. Jugaba mucho y era curioso.

Cuatro Minutos.  
Cayo era más gruñon y detestaba que yo merodeara por esos sitios, tambien odiaba que yo acompañara a Heidi a sus cazas. Me gustaba servirle a la dulce Heidi que era como una madre para mi.

Tres Minutos.  
Marco era más callado, serio y reflexionaba mucho, nada le sorprendia ya que su don era el de la premonicion. Segun Aro, el sabia antes que nadie, que me encontrarian y me criarian, tambien sabia que algun dia seria como ellos, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Dos minutos.  
El dolor comenzaba a cesar, podia ver con mayor claridad. Jane y Alec eran como mis hermanos mayores, Demetri era muy sobreprotector conmigo y siempr me seguia a todos lados y Feliz. Felix se enamoro de mi hace poco tiempo, 2 años para ser exacta, él temia mucho que un dia me lastimara, por eso era el más impaciente para ver mi transformacion.

Un minuto.  
Abri mis ojos de nuevo. Solo gimoteaba, Jane habia dejado de poner su poder en mi, me miraba con una sonrisa y escarbo en su pequeña bolsa. Me mostro un espejo y pude verme.  
Mis ojos que alguna vez fueron café, ahora eran un escarlata vivo. Mi piel era blanca como la de Jane y el resto de los que se encontraban ahi. Felix corrio a mi lado con suma gracia. Paso sus manos por mi cabello y me beso la frente. Pero los demas evitaban acercarse a mi. Mire a Marco, no parecia sorprendido, pero Aro y Cayo si. No entendia, mire a los ojos a Felix y parecia sorprendido. ¿Qué nadie diria nada?

-Jane, Felix, dejenme ver a Scarlet-. Cayo se acercaba a mi y Aro lo seguia.  
-Levantate, pequeña-. La voz de Aro me apremiaba, me levante con lentitud, más de la que podia imaginar.-¿sientes algo diferente en ti?  
-Solo que tengo apetito-. Sonrei y todos se rieron con algo de temor.  
-Lo se, en poco tiempo comeras-. Aro me acariciaba el rostro. Él era más alto que yo, por lo tanto debia mirar hacia arriba para verlo. Miraba mis ojos con suma atencion y volteo a ver a Cayo.-¿Tú tambien lo hueles?  
-Si, sigue oliendo como una humana-. abri los ojos como platos y voltee a ver a Marco. Podia oir sus oensamientos con perfecta claridad, como si me lo dijera al oido.

_Tus ojos son violetas, Scarlet._ Me tque el rostro, mi piel era tibia, no fria. Era igual de suave a como cuando era humana. Seguia apalpando mi rostro. Yo tampoco parecia estar sorprendida, o al menos eso sentia. Era como si yo ya hubiera supuesto algo asi. Seguia conservando mi parte humana pero, ¿por qué?

-Dime, Scarlet-. se acerco Cayo-. ¿Puedes oir lo que pienso?  
-Si, y tambien...sabia que me preguntarias eso.- Cayo asintio con la cabeza y cerro su mente, con muros, y miles de cosas. Tambien sabia que haria eso.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Miraba la ciudad desde mi valcon. El viento agitaba mis cabellos. Me sabia de memoria aquella ciudad, la habia recorrido desde que tenia memoria pero ahora, ahora me parecia tan lejana y abstracta ¿O era que yo em sentia asi?

-¿Pasa algo?-. Felix estaba detras de mi y acariciaba mi espalda.  
-Dime, ¿aun puedes oir el palpitar de mi corazon, la sangre correr por mis venas?-. lo mire a los ojos.  
_Si, aun siento tú delicioso aroma. Pero ¿sabes? No puedo sacar tu sangre_  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que, una parte tuya es la de un vampiro, me envenenaria a mi mismo-. Sonrio y con su dedo recorrio mi cuello.-. Creo que ya lo habias visto pero, Cayo, Aro y Marco han desidido que les encnataria que fueras a Forks. Ah hacerles una visita a los Cullen.  
-No, eso no me lo esperaba- ¿Acaso Marco, Cayo y Aro habian cerrado sus mentes y, por lo tanto, su detino?  
-Vaya, explicame tu don, por favor-. Me miraba a los ojos y recorria mi rostro con cuidado.  
-Creo, es una supocision-. Mi corazon latia desmedido en mi pecho, aun no podia superar esos sentimientos al tenerlo tan cerca.- Que solo puedo ver por medio de la mente, si una mente esta abierta a mipueodo ver el destino de esta.  
-Sorprendente-. su voz parecia contenida, asombrada. Asi estaba.  
Me atrajo a él y me beso los labios con dulzura y ternura. Tres dias sin esoso labios habian sido demasiado.  
-Mañana vas a partir. Quiero aprovechar el al mismo tiempo y me siguio besando.

La mañana llego demasiado rapido para mi y para él. Se habia quedado conmigo toda la noche. Asombrosamente aun necesitaba dormir. Arreglamos juntos y en silencio mis cosas para el viaje. Baje y observe a Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Heidi, Aro, Marco y Cayo esprandome en el vestibulo, donde estaba la nueva recepcionista. La anterior habia estado en el desayuno de ayer. Me rei al solo pensar lo que habia pasado. Ella creia que la volverian una de nosotros, pero se habian negado definitivamente a que ella formara parte de la familia. Feliz cargaba mi maleta mientras Jane y Alec corrian a mi lado. Alec y Jane tan solo tenian 14 años cuando los transformaron. Aun asi, yo los adoraba como msi pequeños hermanos. Aunque fiueran mucho mayores que yo en edad, mas no en aspecto.

-Scarlet, creo que Felix te informo que hoy irias a Forks Washighton, a visitar a los me miraba con una sonrisa impaciente.  
-Si, me encnatara ir alla. Pero creo que los Cullen se mudarian de sitio ¿no?  
-No-. Fue la voz de Cayo la que respondio-. Se quedaran para transformar a la chica.  
-¿Bella Swan? ¿La chica que no puede dañar Jane, y que tu no puedes saber que piensa?-. Esa chica le habia causado varios dolores de cabeza a Aro, él no podia saber que pensaba, y eso le frustraba todo. Lo mismo pasaba con Jane. Si la llegaba a ver disfrutaria mucho descubrir que yo si puedo ver lo que piensa.  
-Asi es.- Aro hacia muecas.- Gracias por aceptar esto, Scarlet.

Asenti. Felix, Dimitri, Jane y Alec me acompañaron al aeropuerto. Tuvimos suerte al ver que hoy era un dia nublado. Pero yo queria saber si resplandecia como ellos bajo la luz solar.  
Me despedi de todos y subi al avion. Los veria dentor de poco, pero aun asi los extrañaria mucho...


	2. Chapter 2 Primer Encuentro

**Primer Encuentro**

...Todos los pasajeros, y las sobrecargos me miraban de reojo. Ya no aguantaba todas la miradas, asi que me quede mirando por la ventana, llegaria dentro de poco. Pero algo me inquietaba. Ah unos tres asientos escuchaba una voz. Una mujer pensaba mucho en su hija, curiosamente llamada Isabella Swan. Planeaba regañarla, y preguntarle por que se casaba. Pero podia ver que cuando estuviera apunto de hacerlo, alguien una voz femenina le decia que no debia preguntar eso, que era su decision. Pero no podia ver el rostro de donde provenia la voz, y la voz era menos potente que la de la mujer que estaba aqui. Seguia escuchando sus debates emocionales y de como lidiaria con su hija. Intentaba distraerme en algo y ella era perfecta. Tenia hambre, apenas habia comido ayer, y mis ansisas de sangre eran enormes. Aunque Aro me recomendo que para no llamar la atencion, me mantuviera alejada de los humanos, que me abasteciera de animales. Lobos. era una grandiosa idea comer lobos, osos y linces. Deberian saber rico. Me mordi el labio, de tan solo pensar en ello.  
Llegamos, al fin. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando, Renée me golpeo el brazo por accidente.  
_¡Fantastico!_. Estaba molesta.  
-Lo siento-. me miro y se asusto. _¡Cielos! sus ojos son violetas_  
-No se preocupe-. le sonrei y me di al veulta, sin dejar de oir sus oensamientos. _Su piel es como la de Edward, el...prometido de Bella_. Perecia repugnarle la simple idea de la palbra, y no pude reprimir una risita.  
Abri mi celular en cuanto sali del aeropuerto. El Sol estaba en lo más alto, pero note que mi piel no resplandecia tanto como la de mi familia. ¡Que munga! Tenia 9 mensajes. 6 de Felix para saber si estaba bien, y que por que no le respondia. Uno de Jane, y Dos de Aro advirtiendome sobre los Licantropos de la zona. ¿¡Licantropos? Rayos, eso me ponia las cosas dificiles, dificiles no, complicadas. Sobre todo si estos seguian a Bella. Pero, me daria oportunidad de saber si yo podia ver su futuro, algo que Marco se le dificultaba. Mente abierta, destino abierto.  
Tome un taxi, le pedi que me llevara a Seattle, estaria en esa ciudad un tiempo, Marco y Cayo abian previsto todo para que mi estancia fuera comoda y habian comprado, solo para mi un departamento en la ciudad. El taxista tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se fijo en mi belleza sobrenatural y mucho menos en el anormal color violeta de mis ojos. Apenas se daba cuenta de que yo iba atras. Tenia una discusion mental acerca de su familia, la fiesta de la semana y de cuanta bebida deveria comprar.  
Me dejo frente a los apartamentos y le pague. Tampoco parecio darse cuenta de cuanto dinero le habia daod, pero yo para no seguir lidiando con aquel hombre, le dije quese quedara con el cambio. Eso hiso que diera un vuelco sus pensamientos y me prestara mas atencion de la debida. Estupido parloteo humano. Lo mismo acurrio con el encargado de los departamentos, que para mi fortuna era dlatonico y no distinguia el tono de mis ojos. Al entrar al apartamento encontre ese sitio más acogedor de lo que pude imaginar. Era grande y espacioso. Habia una nota escrita sobre la mesa.

_Querida Scarlet_

Esperamos que tú estancia en Seatle te agrade, deveras estar visitando constantemente Forks, el poblado vecino. Te dejamos una bella motocicleta en el estacionamiento, regalo de tus hermanos Jane y Alec. Portate bien y no dudes en hablarnos si surge algun inconveniente.

con cariño: Aro

Sonreia al terminar la carta. Aro era tan...sorprendente. Camine por un largo pasillo, toda la casa estaba de colores claros, que se apreciaban con mayor intensidad gracias a la luz que entraba desde la ventana. Entre a mi cuarto, era grande y espacioso, como toda la casa. De colores celestes, violetas y rojos en al habitacion. Pero con una gran armonia. Habia una gigantesca ventana que daba vista a la ciudad. Sonreia con alegria. Arregle mis cosas y me vesti para slair. El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tal vez me daria el lujo de irme a cazar. Y , si tenia suerte podria jugar un rato.  
No usaria la moto, me daria el lujo de provar mi velocidad. En cuanto sali, corri disparada como una flecha, podia esquivar a la genta y autos con una facilidad asombrosa, el unico detalle era a la hora de saltar. Pero no importaba me sentia libre. Segui corriendo hasta que vi el cartel que anunciaba mi entrada a Forks. Ya estaba oscureciendo más. Sonrei mostrando mis blancos dientes y entre al bosque con una sgeurida increible. Podia escuchar con claridad lo que ahbia a mi alrededor, peor antes de cazar debia hecharle una mirada al todo el terreno. Jane me habia enseñado eso al igual que Heidi, que aunque no cazaban animales, era lo mismo que con los humanos. Habia que encontrar los sitios inidicados para cazar y los puntos que no lo eran. Para acorrarlar con facilidad a una presa.  
Comenze a observar con detenimiento el bosque. Era un sitio gigantesco, a decir verdad. Pero habia muchos animales.  
Corri durante una hora entera, hasta que unos gritos provenientes de mi espalda se escucharon a lo lejos.  
_¿DONDE ESTA JACOB?_ La voz le hacia preguntas al resto, pero habia algo confuso, todos los pensamientos se unian en uno. Me aturdieron, lo mejor era esconderme. Me oculte entre los arboles esperando ver que quienes interrumpian.  
De pronto se volvieron más visibles, eran 8 o 9 en total, grandes y peludos. Licantropos. Grandioso. No podria con todos, y i lo hacia los Cullen se enterarian pero..queria ver a quien buscaban. Un chico llamado Jacob, debia pertenecer a la manada. Lo vi a la perfeccion, corria en su forma de lobo, sus pensamientos estaban amontonados y parecia deprimido. Unas letras se alzaban con fuerza ne su mente. ¡JA! Asi que el motivo de su tristeza era la chica Swan... ¡que ridiculo! Solte una pequeña risa, y note como se tensaban los lobos a mi alrededor.  
_Hay alguien entre nosotros, vamos chicos encuentrenlo_  
_¿Crees que sea un neofito?_El pensamiento era el de una mujer, por lo que pude observar. Y miraba al mas grande con ojos de enamorada.  
_¿Esatas loca Leah? Los matamos a todos_. Un chico le habia respondido. Neofito, no se equivocaba, pero. Jane habia omitido haber visto Licantropos, fueorn los Cullen quienes habian matado a los neofitos y a la tal Victoria. Comenze a oir gruñidos y di gracias a su distraccion para escabullirme. Me aleje lo más que pude. Deberia llegar a un sitio seguro, un lugar donde los licantropos perdan mi rastro.  
Me detuv eun segundo. Los parloteos de los Licantropos eran distantes y parecian aberse relajado. Ahora emprenderian de nuevo su busqueda por el chico que perdieron. Mire a un gigantesco oso comiendo cerca de mi. La comida acababa de llegar. Me movi con cautela y rodee al oso. No parecia darse cuenta de mi precencia. Saltee sobre el pero un pensamiento y una premonicion me atacaron. Al canze a morder al Oso en el cuello, matandolo al instante, pero justo detras de mi habia un chico. Una vampiro. Se levanto disgustado, sus ojos eran rojos y me miraba con rabia. Termine con velocidad la sangre de oso. Aunque quedo otr poco. Lo mire a los ojos, los mios eran un violeta intenso, brillante. Sin darme cuenta el sitio se tranquilizo y aparecieron 3 figuras de entre los arboles. Genial, los Cullen...


	3. Chapter 3 Advertencia

**Advertencia**

...Carlisle Cullen estaba frente al pequeño grupo que había salido de las sombras, lo reconocí con facilidad, según los recuerdos de Aro, Marco y Cayó tenia una idea de que esperar de él. A sus espaldas, habían dos chicos más. Uno alto y de cabello color arena, me miraba con suma concentración. Quería escuchar mis pensamientos. Le lanze una mirada furiosa. No le permitia a nadie, ni siquiera a Aro escuchar mis pensamientos, mucho menos sin mi permiso. La zona se volvió a llenar de aquella paz que no existía en mi mente. El chico me miro de la misma manera y se acerco a la sombra más alejada. Intente escuchar lo que pensaba, y él volvió a hacer lo mismo. ¡Ah! Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, y él hizo lo mismo, nos lanzamos miradas confundidas y enfurecidas.  
Carlisle Cullen, se acerco al chico alto y fornido que me miraba con rabia. Me escupía mentalmente, y solo podía ver como pensaba la mejor manera de hacerme pedazos. Su aspecto me recordó mucho a Demetri, pero con el cabello más rizado y largo, y con hoyuelos en las mejillas.  
Su cuerpo estaba relajado, más su mente no. Carlisle puso una mano blanca sobre el hombro del chico, del cual descubrí, gracias a los recuerdos de Carlisle, se llamaba Emmett.

-Disculpa a Emmett-. La voz de Carlisle era pacifica.-No le gusta que le quiten una presa.  
-No salí herida, no se preocupe-. Sonreí, pero mi cabeza aun palpitaba. Él chico seguía intentado entrar en mi mente, y solo nos lastimaba.  
-Me alegro...siento no saber tu nombre-. Carlisle miraba mis ojos asombrado.  
_Que curioso color tiene...me pregunto si usara lentillas_.El pensamiento me aturdió por un instante. Era el único ser que parecía no darse cuenta de que era mi color original. Seguía mirándome expectante y sacudí la cabeza para recobrar el hilo de sus palabras.  
-Mi nombre es Scarlet...Scarlet Whitlock-. Agradecí haber logrado entrar a los recuerdos de aquel chico llamado Jasper; este me miro sorprendido, pero sin apartarse de las sombras, donde continuaba junto al otro chico. Entre más profundo en la mente de Jasper y descubrí el nombre: Edward Cullen, aun así los rostros más nítidos eran los de Carlisle y Emmett, los otros dos seguían ocultos en aquel velo de sombras que no podía descifrar con facilidad.  
-Un placer Scarlet. ¿Eres nueva por aquí?-. Su mente se movía algo agitada, intentando saber quien era, si acaso era de confianza tenerme cerca.  
-En realidad, si. Llegue aquí hace unas horas, y vine a cazar y explorar el í la cabeza en un gesto de señalar el lugar.  
-Me alegra, pero creo que deberías saber las reglas que existen aquíí con la cabeza. Necesitaba información para Aro y Cayó. Ellos más que nadie Debian saber en que se basaba el pacto entre los Cullen y los Licántropos. Carlisle me sonrió eh hizo un gesto con la mano-. Te apetecería acompañarnos a nuestro hogar, para que hablemos con mayor comodidad.  
-Estaría encantada-. Sonreí y me acerque con cautela.

Emmett y Jasper, miraban a Carlisle con una mirada reprobatoria. No les parecía una buena idea que me llevaran a su casa. Pero Edward parecía ser el único que estaba de acuerdo con Carlisle.

Corrimos un largo camino hasta llegar a un prado, donde una casa gigantesca se alzaba. La miraba boquiabierta, no se comparaba en nada con mi hogar en Volterra. Caminamos en dirección al porche. Toda la casa era blanca y tenia un toque elegante y me sorprendió. Cada detalle, cada color, era de una belleza asombrosa.  
Entramos a la casa, decidí entrar al ultimo. Cuando la luz ilumino los otros dos rostros que no había reconocido antes, me quede absorta.

Observaba el rostro de Jasper Hale absorta, no podía creer lo guapo que era. Para ser un vampiro, claro. No podía despegar la vista de él, ni siquiera cuando llegaron otros cuatro miembros de la familia. Ni siquiera sentí aquel ardor en la nariz y la garganta cuando un olor me llego a la nariz. El olor más delicioso que podía haber existido. Pero yo tenia la vista fija en Jasper Hale. Creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta. Pero una voz me llego de pronto.

_¿Podría dejar de ver a Jasper de esa manera?¡Esta babeando!_La voz femenina sonaba molesta y muy irritada. Cerré la boca de golpee completamente avergonzada y un rubor se alzo a mis mejillas. Y el rostro de todos los presentes era de asombro. Un vampiro que se sonrojaba, eso era nuevo para ellos, incluso para mi, una neófita.

Mire a los demás rostros para distraerme. Había una chica junto a Jasper, su cabello era corto y se disparaba en todas direcciones, lo sujetaba con deliberada fuerza y me miraba con ojos asesinos.  
Había otra chica, junto a Emmett, lo tomaba de la mano y me observaba. Su cabello era rubio. Otra rubia insoportablemente guapa.

Entre Edward y Carlisle había dos chicas más. Una de cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos, los maternales que jamas había visto fijaban su vista en mi. La otra tenia cabello castaño y unos ojos de un café oscuro. El café que yo una vez tuve. Su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos y decía mil palabras, pero había algo extraño en ella. Intente entrar en su mente o al menos saber salgo que le pasaría después. Pero no había nada, solo oscuridad y silencio, como si no hubiera ningún ser ahí. Ella quito la vista de mi y observo a Edward, el cual me miraba de la misma manera, de hace unos momentos. No podía entrar en mis pensamientos y solo conseguía lastimarnos.  
Entonces la voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos, como a todos los presentes.

-Bien, vayamos a la sala a contarle a Scarlet las reglas-. Todos los siguieron, cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Yo camine sola, me quede parada en el marco de la puerta y observe como todos se acomodaban en sus lugares.-Sien tate Scarlet, por favor.  
-No gracias, así estoy bien-. Sonreí de nuevo y me cruce de brazos. Sin apartar mi vista de Carlisle y de Jasper, ambos se sentaban significativamente juntos.  
-Bien, ahora Scarlet, escucha con toda atención, debes comprender que si rompes alguna regla los muchachos de la Push, los Quilites, nos sacaran de aquí y podrían matarte. Lo mejor es evitarnos esto-. Asentí con la cabeza. No me sorprendían sus palabras, ya las esperaba.-Ahora, mientras estés aquí, en este territorio, no puedes morder a ningún humano, solo animales. Pero si tu deseo es solo estar de paso aceptaremos d buena gana tu estancia. Mas, si tu perturbas la paz, la familia se encargara de ti.  
-Entiendo, no causare ningún problema mientras este aquí. ¿Algo mas que deba saber?-. Mi voz sonaba neutra, sin sonar tan aburrida.  
-Si, no puedes bajar a la zona de los Quilites, lo tenemos...prohibido.

Asentí de nuevo. No quería seguir ahí por que, la chica de cabello corto seguía mirándome con furia, y estaba segura que de un momento a otro se lanzará sobre mi. Me despedí de la forma mas cortes. Ya tenia algo que avisar a los chicos allá en Volterra, El pacto Cullen y sobre la manada de Licántropos. Estarían sorprendidos...


	4. Chapter 4 no te metas con lobos

**"No Te Metas Con Lobos"**

...Llegue a casa más tarde de lo que había previsto. Eran la una de la madrugada cuando termine la carta que debia enviar a Volterra...La mire no muy convencida. Lo mejor seria esperar una semana para enviar lo que habia observado pero...los detalles de lo que acabaa de ver aun me gritaban que debia dar mi informe ahora. Relei la carta en voz alta.

_Queridos Aro, Cayó y Marco:_

Se que es muy pronto para enviarles un informe, pero se que ustedes dos (exceptuando a Marco que ya lo habria visto con anticipacion) estaran encantado con mis noticias.  
Descubri el numero de la manada de Licantropós, son entre 8 o 9, buscaban a uno extraviado. Él más grande(que por motivos es el lider) se llama Sam Uley, es un indio de la Push, (territorio al cual los Cullen no pueden entrar por motivos de su pacto) buscaban a uno extraviado, Jacob Black. No pude averiguar todos los nombres de la manda, peor hay una chica que es "mujer-lobo".Sí, yo tambien me impresione. Es la más joven del grupo junto con otro chico.  
Ahora lo que me interesa más. Hoy hable con los Cullen, tuvimos un encuentro en el bosque y me dieron todas las reglas por las que se regian en sus estancia en Forks.  
No pueden morder a ningun humano en el territorio. Tiene prohibido(como mencione hace unos momentos) entrar al territori denominado "La Push". Esto no me lo dijeron exactamente pero, Hicieron el pacto con la anterior manada de Licantropós. Tambien han de saber que Licantropos y los Cullen trabajaron juntos para eliminar a los Neofitos y a Victoria.  
Y descubri que Edward Cullen no puede oir ni yo puedo oir, los pensamientos de él. Lo mismo ocurre con al joven Swan, que sigue siendo humana. Al igual que la habilidad de uno de ellos, Jasper Hale, puede manipular el estado de animo de la gente a su alrededor. Si averiguo algo más acerca de él se los hare llegar. Y acerca de Bella Swan no solo no puedo oir sus pensamientos, si no que tampoco puedo ver lo que le puede ocurrir, pero puedo ver el destino de los Licantropós de cada uno de ellos, pero solo con anticipacion de un dia o una semana.  
Es todo lo que eh podido averiguar, cuando tenga más noticias les enviare una carta.  
Un abrazo y un beso a todos.

Con Cariño: Scarlet.

Termine la carte convencida de que decia todo lo que habia visto. Doble la carta y la guarde en su sobre y anote la direccion a la cual queria que fuera entregada.  
Me estire y camine hacia mi habitacion. Encendi la luz y vi una carta ahi. Me aceque y la tome. La caligrafia era pulcra, muy bella y en cursiva. La abri.

_ Chica._

No tengo idea de cual es tu nombre, ni tus intenciones, pero te recomiendo que te mantengas lejos de nosotros, sobretodo de Bella. Si te veo merodenado cerca, te eliminare.

Edward Cullen

Bufé molesta. Tome la carta y la hice añicos. Nadie me amenzaba. ¿Qué se creia? Tire los pedazos a la basura. Camine al armario y saque una pijama. Segui observando los pedazos que habia en la basura y me pregunte a que se debia esa carta. ¿Me tenia miedo? ¿Creia que dañaria a su "Bella"? No lo sbaia, y seguramente nunca lo sabria. Abri la cama y me recoste, apagando la luz desde el interruptor que habia junto a mi cama. Mire como la Luna Llena se filtraba por las cortinas. A lo lejos, en el lejano bosque, escuche el aullido de un lobo.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo era nublado, las nubes de tormenta se avecinaban con paso firme, y habia un poco de viento soplando. Tal vez hoy podria practicar con la moto y darme una vuelta por Forks. No tenia deseos de hacerle caso a la carta que me habian hecho. Entre al cuarto de baño y tome una ducha con agua helada. No sentia el frio, pero el calor me era algo insoportable. Sali envuelta ne una toalla y me vesti.  
La alacena estaba llena de comida, como para un ejercito, pero me dio la impresion que mientras me alimentara correctamente de sangre, podria no necesitar la comida, al menos un mes entero. Pero basar mi alimentacion en algo menor a la sangre humana requerriria de un balance netre ambas comidas. Suspire y me prepare una pequeña avena rapida. Me puse una chaqueta ne gra y sali dle apartamento. El encargado de vigilancia ni siquera se percato de mi precencia, y mucho menos cuando el sonido de la motocicleta chillando sobre el pavimento. Sali a una velocidad, que de haber sido completamente humana, me habria matado en un isntante. Llegue hasta los 200 k/h, yo estaba sorprendida de que capataba todo con una habilidad increible. Inclusive veia con dos o tres segudnso de anticipacion si algo se acercaba a mi. Di un grito de jubilo y entre a la carretera que llevaba a Forks. Me detuve en un sitio un poco alejado de una casa. Una casa grande de dos pisos y solitaria. Baje de la moto con gracia y me aventure al bosque que habia detras de la casa. Observe con atencion al ventana de la cocina. Me movi con lentitud bajo la llovizna y llegue hasta la puerta. Dentro estaba Bella Swan y, a juzgar por su placa de sheriff, el padre de ella Charlie Swan. Jugaba con un tenedor meintras ahblaba, cosas sin importancia para mi. Hasta que saco el tema de Jacob Black y Edward Cullen y...un boda. Mis ojos violetas ardieron en deseos de seguir escuchando.

-...Bella, no creo que sea oportuno que te cases con Edward...¿olvidaras a Jacob?-. Charlie Swan miraba a su hija con preocupacion y temia que ella se molestara.  
-Papá ya eh decidio que me casare con Edward...e smi decision recuerdalo-. Tomo aire y sus ojos delataron la trsiteza-. Jamas podre olvidar a Jacob Black.  
-¿Cuando sera la boda?-. Charlie miraba a su hija con angustia y reproche.  
-Para antes de mi cumpleaños, cquiero que sea lo más pronto posible-. No pude saber el por que. No podia saber lo que pensaba.  
Cuando crei que podria seguir escuchando. Una premonicion llego a mi mente. Edward Cullen me iba a azotar contra el suelo si no me movia rapido. Y lo hice antes de que el siquiera hubiera llegado hasta mi. Sali correindo y monte sobre mi motocicleta, sin antes lanzar un grito de jubilo y una risa algo malvada. Sin darme cuenta habia regresado a la ciudad, devia divertirme un rato, buscar algun sitio donde bailar, ¿que sabia yo? Deje la moto en un estacionamiento de un Burger King, los niños me miraba sorprendidos y asustados, les sonrei mostrando mis blancos dientes y algunos se pusierona llorar. ¿De verdad parecia mala? ¡Na! Me fui con la sonrisa grabada en mi rostro, caminaba entre la gente y el murmullo de voces se hacia cada vez más grande. Habia cosas que hubiera preferido no escuchar, peor una me asalto, unparloteo que venia de un restaurante italiano. Una chica discutia molesta consigo misma, mientra s hablaba con otra que tambien estaba molesta. Me quede junto a la ventana y observe a las chicas. Una de ellas era bajita y de pelo rizado, y la otra era significativamente más alta que la otra, rubia y con odio en la cara. Las segui observando mientras escuchaba sus parloteos.  
_...Y Mike ni siquiera me mira a la cara cuando me slauda, ah de seguirpensando que puede ligarse de nuevo a Bella Swan...¡Idiota!_. La otra chica tambien tenia en al cabeza a Bella Swan, pero cada palabra la escucpia con veneno, un veneno más potente que el de una serpiente. Deje de darles importancia. Eran unas chicas tontas y celosas de otra chica aun más boba. Camine en circulos sin encontrar nada. Pronto oscurecio y la lluvia se abrio paso. Entre en un bar que se veia muy interesante. Me sente en al mesa más alejada de la gente, mientras los oleres más apetitosos se mezclaban en mi nariz. Sangre y comida. Dos cosas sisn las cuales no podria sobrevivir.  
Los parloteos de la gente, tanto mentales como verbales, saboteaban la falsa tranquilidad que queria sentir. Centre mis pensamientos en otra cosa. O En otra persona. Aun tenia dentro de la cabeza el rostro hermoso de Jasper Hale, aquellos ojos color topacio, el cabello dorado, el rostro pacifico que mostraba. Su forma de ver...  
Dos chicos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Cabellso negros y lacios, cortos, parecian gemelos y me miraban sin confianza. Entre en sus mentes. Licantropos en toda la extension de la palbra. Quilites. Vivian en La Push. Quil y Embry. Sabian que era un vmapiro, por mi aroma, y planeaban sacarme, acorralarme y...matarme. Me rei por dentro y mire a la demas gente. No podria esconderme aqui más tiempo. Me levante. Si querian pelea, pelea tendrian. Sali del local con paso seguro, mientras escuchabga al los chicos detras mio. Intentaban calmar su deseo de transformarse. Vi que dentro de poco mje acorralarian en algun callejon y se desarian de mi. Nada de eso chicos, yo tenia dos ases bajo la manga.

Segui caminando y ellso parecieron percatarse de que yo no les prestaba atencion. Uno de ellos me adelnato y me miro con los ojso llenos de furia. Yo solo sonrei y me encoji de hombros. él me miro boquiabierto, no soslo por lo que hice, si no por el color de mis ojos. Embry me atajo por la espalda, pero em libere con facilidad y lo lanze hacia la pared.

-¡Embry! Ya veras, maldita sangijuela!-. Se abalanxzo sobre mi y lo esquive dandole un puntapie sobre el estomago y poniendo mi pie en su cuello.  
-Mal, mal, pequeño lobito... se habia levantado y slataba hacia mi. Volvi a ser más rapida y lo sujete del cuello, apretandolo con fuerza.-¿Qué? El lobito pretendi matrme?-. Volvi a reirme con mayor fuerza.-. No estoy para juegitos tontos niños. Mejor vuelvan con sus mami Emily, y miren su rostro imperfecto. Reprechenle a Sam su falta de cuidado. -. Ambos em miraron con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas. Lanze a Embry contra Quil y me fui saltando de edificio en edifico, hasta llegar al bosque.

Me quedaria ahi, para cazar, estaba hambrienta...


	5. Chapter 5 la intrusa

**La Intrusa**

Carlisle, y Sam hablaban en el pardo, donde una vez habían practicado la manera en la que matarian a los neófitos, con la ayuda y enseñanza de Jasper.

-Así que, la vampira no es de ustedes-. Sam miraba a Carlisle con suma precaución, tranquilizando a su manada que vigilaba al resto de los Cullen.  
-No, pero le advertimos acerca del pacto. No ah mordido a nadie-. Explico Carlisle con serenidad.  
-No, pero ataco a Embry y a Quil. Ni me tiene con gracia que supiera tanto de nosotros en tan poco tiempo-. Miro dubitativo a Carlisle.-¿Tiene alguna habilidad, como Alice, Edward y Jasper?-. Sam había llegado a tenerle cierto respeto y cariño a los Cullen, ya que gracias a ellos habían evitado una masacre, tanto de su manada como de la ciudad.  
-No estamos seguros. Pero creemos que tiene la habilidad de oír los pensamientos de la gente-. Miro a Edward que miraba a los lobos.-Eso podría explicar por que sabia sobre ti, y la joven Emily.  
Sam se estremeció. Cuando la manada se había transformado y Quil y Embry habían estado con ellos, pudo oír las palabras de la chica vampiro como cuchillos clavarse en él.  
-Si, eso explica muchas cosas.

Continuaron en silencio. Leah Clearweter se acerco a Sam, junto con Seth.

-Sam, hay un olor extraño a los alrededores-. Leah se mantenía considerablemente lejos de Carlisle, y lo miraba con desconfianza.  
-¿Olor? ¿Cómo es?-. Sam miraba con atención a Leah y a Seth, el cual seguía olfateando.  
-Es como el de los Cullen, pero mucho más dulce. Pero hay algo extraño en ese aroma.-. Seth miraba a Carlisle con suma confianza y se acercaba a él.- Es un aroma entre Vampiro y Humano. Es...curioso, no es tan dulce como el de ellos, es más sofisticado. No se me confunde mucho.  
-Debe ser por que ella no es un vampiro normal-. Carlisle puso una mano sobre el hombro de Seth y este asintió con al cabeza y una sonrisa. Leah estaba tensa junto a Sam.-Sus ojos son violetas, creo que son lentillas para ocultar el rojo.  
-Pero come animales, como usted-. Seth miraba perplejo a Carlisle.-Aparte, según Quil y Embry, no parecían lentillas, eran sus ojos naturales. Carlisle se quedo asombrado, al notar la astucia del joven. Miro a Sam que también estaba sorprendido.-Y, también ellos dicen, que se movía como si supiera cada movimiento con anticipación. ¡Anticipación de 10 segundos o menos!-. La voz de Seth estaba llena de alegría, asombro y...admiración.  
-¿Qué?-. Alice estaba junto a Carlisle y miraba a al pequeño Seth sorprendida-. Dices que podía verlos con mayor anticipación, a que si escuchara sus pensamientos.  
-Si, o esa idea nos dio-. Quil y Embry también se había acercado y miraban a Alice con ojos que decían toda la verdad.  
-Imposible...-. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a los Quilites con asombro y algo de disgusto.  
-Así que ahora tenemos otra teoría sobre ella. Escucha pensamientos y también, tiene el don de la premonición.  
-Si...-. Carlisle miraba la lejanía.  
-Eso nos quita puntos, Carlisle-. Sam hundió las manos en sus bolsillos.  
-Lo se pero, estaba pensando que tal vez podemos confundirla-. Carlisle sonrió y sus ojos color del topacio liquido brillaron.  
-¿A que te refieres?-. Sam no entendía-. Explícate.  
-Es sencillo. Ustedes la merodearan durante un tiempo, ella es astuta e intentara saber que traman, también supondrá que la vigilan por lo de Quil y Embry. No crea que se sienta arrinconada, deben evitar cualquier contacto con ella.  
-Espera Carlisle, dices que ella puede verlo todo con anticipación de 1 día o menos.  
-¡Por eso! Ella no se esperara nada, no espera que nosotros intentemos averiguar que trama, la tenemos arrinconada.  
-Pero tu plan tiene un fallo. Si ella nos puede oír, no crees que...-Dentro de la cabeza de Sam las piezas se unieron y sonrió. Carlisle y él comenzaron a reír con una alegría inusitada. Ambos se dieron un abrazo de compañerismo. Parecían dos niños pequeños que acababan de hacer una travesura. Edward también sonrió, él ya sabia que pasaba. Pero los demás estaban ahí, sin entender nada. Su ardilla no estaba encendida.  
-OH, lo sentimos miraba tanto a los Cullen como a su manda-. Lo que ocurre es que tenemos un plan. La chica, es rápida, es astuta e inteligente. Pero Carlisle y yo creemos haber encontrado algo con que despistarla. Pronto entenderán no se preocupen.-. Miro a Carlisle sin perder la sonrisa-. Bueno, ¿cual será tu parte del plan?  
-Mi idea, es crear un cebo, descubriremos cosas sobre ella, gracia sal cebo que pienso usar. Pero para ello necesitare su ayuda...

Hombres lobo y Vampiros, se unieron en los planes. Poco a poco todos sabían que pasaría, y como debían despistar a La Intrusa...


	6. Chapter 6 historias

**Historias**

...Estaba molesta, malditos Licántropos. Llevaban una semana entera rondando por mi casa. Todo a raíz de mi pequeño encuentro. No podía ir a ningún lado por que inmediatamente el escuadrón de perdedores peludos, me seguria. !Malditos Licántropos! Bueno, yo tenia algo de culpa, no debí haberme metido con esos chicos, pero. Ellos me habían incitado. Me sentía acorralada en las cuatro paredes de mi casa. No podía hacer ningún movimiento. Y aparte hacia ya dos semana no me había ido a cazar. Y el violeta de mis ojos era casi marchito, el hambre era insoportable. Pero, que rayos me pasaba? No había necesidad, y mucho menos una razón valida, de quedarme encerrada como una pájaro. Era libre de hacer lo que yo quería.  
Camine hacia mi cuarto y me quite la molesta ropa que traía, necesitaba algo que me hiciera moverme rápido y poder pasar desapercibida. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando una carta callo al buzón. Metí la mano y vi la impecable caligrafía de Aro. Abrí la carta y comencé a leer.

_Querida Scarlet._

Tus noticias nos han dejado atónitos, los Cullen trabajando con Licántropos, al fin puedo entender por que no tuvieron ni una sola baja. Gracias por tus magnificas noticias. Y saber que el Joven Jasper tiene una habilidad especial nos ah dejado boquiabiertos. Esperamos con ansias tu próxima carta, un abrazo desde Volterra.

Aro

Era muy poco el contenido de la carta. Pensé que escribirían algo mas que esos pobres y tristes párrafos. Me decepcione, pero la perspectiva de salir de la casa me ponía de mejor humor.  
Abr la puerta y salí corriendo como un rayo. Esos Licántropos no se darían cuenta de mi desaparición, hasta que yo volviera. Me detuve frente a un callejón y salte hasta el techo del edifico. Continué corriendo sobre los techos de los edificios. Cuando estos dejaron de existir, di un salto más grande para atravesar aunque fuera la carretera. Fue en vano, caí mal y termine rodando hacia la carretera. Me había dolido la caída y tenia un raspón. Genial, mi piel tampoco era tan resistente. Aquel estado de semi-no-muerta no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Me levante y preste atención para ver que nadie me seguía. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido cuando corría, el sol estaba en el crepúsculo. Suspire al notar que nadie me seguía. Entre al bosque con tranquilidad.  
Disfrute de mi libertad toda una hora, cazando a veces conejos, y pude cazar un ciervo. La cosa más deliciosa que alguna vez haya probado. Mis ojos habían recuperado rápidamente el violeta encendido, que tanto me gustaba. Di varias vueltas en el bosque cuando unas pisadas me alertaron. De las sombras aparecieron dos Licántropos. ¿No se cansaban de seguirme? Gruñí por lo bajo y me aleje lo más que pude. No tenia ganas de pelear.  
Pero otros dos estaban frente a mi. Cuatro Licántropos. ¡Fantástico!  
_Es ella. Vamos, dejémosle algunos rasguños._Uno de ellos se acerco a mi. Pero se detuvo.  
-_No Seth, oíste lo que dijo Sam, nada de meternos con sanguijuelas._ Se empezaron a reír. No estaba de ánimos y rápidamente los esquive, pero uno me agarro de la pierna. Ahora si, nadie ni siquiera un maldito Licántropo tenia derecho a ponerme el hocico encima. Moví la mano con una facilidad impresionante y lo hice chocar contra los árboles. Los otros tres se pusieron en guardia y atacaron, sin nada de discreción. La Anarquía seria su destrucción. Esquive varias mordidas y golpes. Pero uno de ellos me aturdió lanzándome directo a unas rocas. Me levante lo mas rápido que pude en intente deshacerme de ellos, pero fueron más rápidos y me acorralaron. Gruñí, intentando ver si eso los alejaba. Nada. Me golpearon contra las rocas de nuevo. Grite, eso me había lastimado demasiado. Cerré los ojos cuando uno de ellos se lanzaba contra mi cara. Pero no llegaba, malditos últimos segundos de vida. Pero no era nada de eso. No llegaría por que alguien lo detendría. Pero, ¿quien? Abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper Hale, sujetando al lobo y mirando a los demás con molestia. Los lobos se fueron rápidamente. Y yo me quede entre las rocas sin dejar de mirar sorprendida a Jasper. Me acaba de salvar. ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco o que?

-¿Estas bien? ofreció una mano.  
-S...si-. tome su gélida mano y me ayudo a levantarme.  
-No deberías merodear sola por aquí. Y mucho menos meterte en problemas con Licántropos. Carlisle tendrá que hablar con Sam-. Yo seguía impresionada, no podía apartar la vista de sus bellas facciones. Pero algo no cuadraba ¿que hacia el aquí y solo?  
-¿Qué hacías aquí solo?-. Deje de mirarlo y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Él sonrió al ver mi gesto, pero a la vez estaba asombrado.  
-Vine a darme una vuelta, Alice esta un poco molesta-. Sonrió para si-. Le molestaste bastante.  
-Vaya-. No pude reprimir una pequeña risita. Se había puesto celosa y de mi. ¡jaja!  
-Si-. Me miro-. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo -. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la parte menos cubierta de árboles. Un claro, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba todo. Me quede mirando la luz de la luna, y después observe a Jasper, que al igual que yo resplandecía bajo la luz. Mi corazón latía sin descanso. No podía creer que se oyera tan fuerte. Parecía un tambor y me asustaba a veces. Jasper me miro, también había escuchado el latir de aquel músculo, que hace tiempo debió haberse detenido.  
-Tengo una duda-. Sonrió-. ¿Por que tu corazón sigue latiendo?  
-No lo se, pero es algo molesto-. Mire el claro de nuevo-. Sobre todo cuando estoy con un chico-. murmure por lo bajo y el comenzó a reírse.  
-Si tu corazón sigue latiendo, significa que aun tienes sangre, ¿no es así?  
-Tampoco estoy segura. Nunca eh intentado cortarme-. De pronto estaba frente a mi y de nuevo mi corazón latía desbocado y sin control.  
-Jaja, me gusta oír ese sonido. Por lo regular solo lo puedo escuchar de Bella, pero. Me agrada estar cerca de una chica sin tener la necesidad de morderla-. Sonreí impactada y el me imito.  
-Pero con Alice estas junto a ella, y no tienes la necesidad de morderla-. Me miro y se alejo un poco.  
-Es que el corazón de ella ya no late.- Se quedo en silencio y entendí a que se refería.  
-OH...-. Seguí mirando la luna y de pronto sentí como pasaba su mano por mi brazo.  
-Cuéntame. ¿que eres? ¿Como era tu vida antes de volverte Vampiro?-. Me miraba expectante. Me quede callada y pensé. Era raro que me preguntara todo esto, ¿que tal y se lo decía a su familia? No, lo mejor era ver que pensaba.  
Entre con delicadeza a sus pensamientos, peor solo encontré una gran duda, el deseo de saber quien era y que quería hacer, deseaba saber mi pasado. Y algo más...  
Suspire, la curiosidad solo había matado a un gato, pero este había muerto con conocimiento. Mire la Luna de nuevo.  
-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie lo que me cuentes-. Me miro-. Confía en mi.  
-De acuerdo, confiare en ti-. Sonreí y lo mire-. Mi verdadero nombre es Scarlet Lindermann. Nací en Munich Alemania, en 1990. Yo era una niña normal, con una vida normal. Había vivido con mis padres hasta los 3 años, cuando decidieron hacer un viaje, un viaje del cual jamás volverían.  
"Mi madre se llamaba Anna Lindermann y era una mujer muy dulce, solo tengo ese recuerdo de ella, mi padre se llamaba Till Lindermann y era abogado. Lo único que recuerdo de ellos, y aun lo sigo viendo en mis pesadillas, era que fuimos a Italia. Mi padre y mi madre habían ido a un sitio en particular mientras yo miraba a un mimo hacer figuras graciosas. Cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaban. Comencé a preguntarle a la gente si habían visto a mi Mutter y a mi Vatter. Nadie entendía mi idioma, era alemana y estaba sola entre tanta gente.  
"Pase todo el día buscándolos, hasta que oscureció. No me había acercado a la policía, tenia miedo y tan solo tenia 3 años. Me quede dormida en un callejón oscuro, muriéndome de frió. Con suerte no había muerto aquella noche. Cuando salió el Sol, había reemprendido mi búsqueda, pero me había metido en una especie de cañería. Una mujer de cabello color caramelo, me miraba en la oscuridad. Sus ojos eran rojos y se acercaba a mi. Yo no la quise seguir viendo y me senté a llorar en un rincón. Me lamentaba. "Wo ist meine Mamma und mein Vati?". "¿Donde esta mi mami y mi papi? La mujer parecía reconocer mi voz y me cargo en sus brazos. Me dijo con dulzura que todo estaría bien, que me llevaría a un lugar seguro.  
"Me llevo con su "familia". Apartir de ese día me cuidaron como a una niña. Nunca fui criada entre humanos, siempre entre vampiros y aprendí sus costumbres y lo que podían hacer. Hasta el día de mi transformación. Aquel día había huido.

Termine mi relato limpiándome una lagrima que se me había escapado. Mis sentimientos humanos seguían existiendo en mi. El había pasado un brazo por mis hombros y me miraba.

-Así que, no eres estadounidense, eres Alemana. Y no solo te late el corazón, te ruborizas, y tus ojos son violetas. Si no que también puedes llorar-. Se rió y yo lo imite.  
-Ahora es tu turno, dime ¿quien eres? ¿quien era Jasper Hale?  
-Bueno, Mi nombre real era Jasper Whitlock, nací en Texas el año...-. Lo seguí escuchando con mucha atención. Me mostró la marca de colmillos que había en sus brazos. Hablo acerca de cuando conoció a Alice y lo que había vivido hasta el día de hoy. Estaba atónita, sobretodo cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos parados si no que nos habíamos sentado sobre unas rocas que había allí  
-¿Qué ocurre cuando te muerde otro vampiro mientras eres uno?-. Lo mire impresionada cuando finalizo su relato.  
-Pues, solo te arde-. Se quedo mirando un largo rato la luna y se volteo hacia mi.

Lo que paso fue demasiado rápido, que aun me cuesta entender como fue. Me había tomado de los hombros y me había aprisionado contra un árbol, puso sus fríos labios sobre mi cuello y me mordió. Me había dolido, pero no tanto. Mis ojos eran de nuevo violeta brillante y no perdí la vista de su cabello.  
Cuando se despego de mi, sentía arder mi cuello. Y lo mire entre atónita como avergonzada. Una premonición me ataco. Alice venia corriendo en nuestra dirección y planeaba matarme en el menor tiempo posible. Parecía ser que no le había gustado que Jasper estuviera tan cerca de mi. Sonreí.

-Debo de irme Jasper-. me levante rápidamente-. Te veré después.

Él me miraba atónito y justo en el momento en el que desaparecí entre los árboles sonó el grito de Alice, furiosa...


	7. Chapter 7 charlas a la luz de un foco

** Charlas A La Luz De Un Foco**

…Llegue a la casa y entre por la ventana. Pobre Jasper, lo había dejado solo con Alice, ahora debería estar matándolo. Me sentí culpable, el se había abierto conmigo y yo había hecho lo mismo. Me acerque al espejo y mire las marcas de los dientes de Jasper. El dolor ya no estaba pero en mi pálida piel se podía apreciar las marcas. Me quite la playera que llevaba puesta y me puse la pijama. Descansaría con tranquilidad. Cerré la puerta del baño y apague todas las luces, me recosté en la cama y pronto entre en un sueño.

_ Pude cerrar los ojos  
Más no puede dejar de verte. _

Estaba en el claro, donde me había quedado hace unos instantes con Jasper. Había un sol resplandeciente, no podía evitar mirar hacia el agua del rio que corría frente a mí. Llevaba vida y un sentimiento que me sofocaba.

_Y dejar de dormir,  
Más no dejar de soñar. _

Jasper había aparecido de la nada y me miraba desde atrás. Con una sonrisa que decía mil palabras. Yo temía sonreírle, pero lo hice. Y él se acerco más a mí. Hasta quedar demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

_Puedo callar las voces,  
Más no puedo dejar de oírte_

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Pase una mano por el hombro de él, y torpemente continúe moviéndola por su brazo. Deteniéndome en cada línea, en cada diferencia o borde. El sonreía con júbilo, y yo lo miraba arrebatada.

_Puedo dejar de ser,  
Pero no puedo dejar de estar _

Paso una mano por mi mejilla y alzo mi rostro, para que pudiera ver sus ojos. Topacio liquido. Decía palabras que no entendía. Pero que por extraño que pareciera, cobraban significado dentro de mí.

_Bésame, hipnotízame.  
Ya no em importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame._

No podía quitar la mirada de su rostro. Y él se alejo de mí aun con aquella sonrisa. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo donde unas flores. Me las señalo, todas eran amarillas y hermosas. Pero había una, una que era diferente. Se agacho y yo lo seguí. Tomo la flor que era violeta y me la entrego con delicadeza.

_Puedo calmar mi mente,  
Más no puedo calmar mi sangre. _

Me decía que aquella flor era yo, única entre mi especie. Y, por lo tanto la más bella. Yo solo sonreía como una niña tonta, una niña que le acaban de dar el regalo más hermoso que jamás pudo haber visto.

_Y puedo ser sincero,  
Sin dejar de mentir. _

Pero mire el suelo. No le había dicho la verdad completa. No le había dicho nada sobre los Vulturi. No le había dicho nada sobre el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí. En cambio el me habia revelado todo acerca de él. Que fue criado y entrenado como un neófito y que era el eslabón débil de los Cullen. Estaba mintiéndole, engañándole.

_Puedo quedarme cerca,  
Más no puedo dejar de huirte. _

El había notado mi tristeza, y pasó su fría mano por mi rostro. Dejo de sonreír solo para mirarme. Y la tristeza se desvaneció, y fue remplazada por un deseo enorme, un deseo que jamás había sentido.

_Puedo cambiar mi vida,  
Más no puedo cambiarme a mí. _

Me acerque lentamente a él, sin perder de vista sus ojos. Cuando mis labios estaban a tan solo milímetro de él. Me quede en mi lugar. Tenia miedo, ¿Qué tal si todo era solo un sueño y me hacia falsas ilusiones? Me fui alejando poco a poco. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas, al ver que él era mucho más alto que yo. Y él me tomo con delicadeza de los hombros.

_ Bésame, intoxícame.  
Ya no em importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma atrápame. _

Se volvió a acercar a mí y sus labios y los míos se encontraron. Fue algo difícil no sacarme de la mente a Alice, pero lentamente todo perdió sentido.

_Bésame, idiotízame,  
Ya no me importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma, atrápame. _

De pronto sentí como una mano recorría mi cabello. Abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper observándome con asombro y con una sonrisa.

-AH! -. Salte de la cama y me cubrí completamente; él se alejo de mí.

-¿Te has dado cuenta lo rara que eres?-. Sonrió pasando una mano por mi cabello-. Que corte tan extraño.

-Si vienes aquí a criticarme, lárgate-. No sabía por qué actuaba así, si hace unos segundos había soñado con él. Me puse nerviosa y me sonroje. Mi corte no era extraño… ¿o sí?

-Solo falta que comas…-. Se bufo y yo solo lo rete con la mirada. Se quedo boquiabierto.- ¡¿Comes?

-Si… -. Me miraba perplejo y salió del cuarto. Quite las cobijas y camine en su dirección. Estaba de lo lindo sentado en mi sofá, mientras miraba los cojines. Me acerque a el un poco peor no em senté junto a él.

-¿Por qué te dejas los mechones de enfrente más largos que el resto de cabello?-. Me miraba expectante.

-Porque me gusta así-. Me lleve una mano al cabello. Lo tenía corto en la parte de atrás, bastante para ser sincera. Pero los mechones de enfrente eran tan largos que llegaban a mi medio busto. Me agradaba tenerlos así.

-Ah…-. Me dejo de mirar y se recostó en el sofá. Me acerque con un poco mas de confianza.

-¿Por qué viniste? -. Me miro sorprendido.

-Si quieres me voy-. Se levanto y lo sujete del brazo. No debía hacer eso, me miro con una sonrisa.

-No…no te vayas-. Lo solté al instante y me sonroje.

-Esta bien-. Me quito un poco de pelo del rostro.

-¿Que paso con Alice? Sonaba muy molesta cuando em fui-. Jasper se encogió de hombros y miro el suelo.

-Estaba enfadada, no le gusto en lo absoluto que estuviera contigo…-. Se quedo callado y mire el suelo también.- aparte quería saber que estábamos hablando.

-No le dijiste nada ¿cierto?-. Estaba alterada y miraba a Jasper con rostro de susto. El tranquilizo el ambiente y me sonrió.

-Nunca le diré a nadie nada de lo que tú me has dicho-. Suspire aliviada. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Sabes, ni a Edward ni a Emmett les caes bien. Y Rosalie tiene el ojo puesto en ti-. Lo mire confundida. Sabia quienes eran Edward y Emmett. Pero no conocía a Rosalie-. Oh lo siento Rosalie es la chica alta y rubia, la compañera de Emmett, es algo superficial. Bueno muy superficial

-¡Ja! Me lo imagine. Si la recuerdo ahora, creo que cree que yo le quitare a Emmett-. Sonreí para mis adentros.- ¿Por qué no les caigo bien?

-A Edward, porque es muy sobre protector con Bella. Y por qué no puede saber que tramas, porque no puede escuchar tus pensamientos y dice que eres su dolor de cabeza personal. Y Emmett, bueno el te alucina por que le quitaste a su presa. Y quiere la revancha.

-jajajajaja-. Comencé a reírme hasta que me salieron lágrimas. No pida creer que me alucinaran ambos por algo tan…ridículo. Ja jajaja. Jasper me tomo en brazos cuando estuve a punto de golpearme contra el suelo.

-tranquila, entiendo tus risas-. Sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

Continuamos hablando sobre nuestras respectivas familias, pero yo no quise entrara en detalles con al mía. A él eso no pareció sorprenderle. Pronto dieron las 2 de la mañana, ya comenzaba a bostezar. Jasper lo noto.

-Mejor ve a dormir, yo de todas formas debo rime. Alice debe estarme buscando-. Asentí e silencio y me fui a mi cuarto.-Descansa… -. Volví a asentir en silencio y él me dio un beso fugaz en al frente. Abrí los ojos, pero reaccione tarde. Ya se había ido. Definitivamente empezaría a alucinar…


	8. Chapter 8 el gato y el perro

** El Gato Y El Perro **

…Cada noche Jasper venía a verme, y hablábamos durante un largo rato. Yo descubría más cosas sobre él y el sobre mí. Me agradaba su compañía, me hacía sentir menos sola, y sacaba de mi cabeza que había una manad de Licántropos fuera de mi casa que me vigilaba.

Pero una noche, el no vino. Y así fue toda una semana. No tenia de que preocuparme. Me estaba dando a mi misma la libertad de seguir a Bella. Y aproveche eso, para dar una vuelta de nuevo, al bosque.

Me había sentado sobre un tronco cubierto de musgo. Perdía mi mirada en la lejanía. Cuando unos pensamientos me sacaran de mi ensoñación.  
Jacob Black estaba cerca y estaba consternado. No entendía algo, se repetía que todo era imposible.

_ Me ah hecho el encargado de los anillos…ella me odia, completamente_. Lo mire, se acercaba y de pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Tu -. Se puso en forma defensiva y lista para atacarme, pero yo puse una mano frente a mí.

-Vengo en son de paz, lobito-. Cerré los ojos y pase una mano por mi cabello-. No tengo ganas de pelear, evitémonos un desgaste físico, ¿quieres?

-¿Cómo esperas que confié en una sanguijuela como…?-. No termino la frase porque mi mano estaba en su boca. Era alto pero no quitaba que yo podía hacerlo callar.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, niño. No creo que quieras perder la lengua-. Mis ojos mostraban rabia. Me parte de él y le di la espalda.

-¿Qué no sabes que no debes darle la espalda a un lobo?-. Escuche como su ropa se desgarraba. Abrí los ojos y luego sonreí abiertamente.

-¿Qué? Me atacaras, vamos pequeñajo, solo y sin tu manada no eres nada-. Me miraba mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

_Cuando te mate llevare tus restos a Sam Y después los meteré a la pocilga de un cerdo, para que estés donde perteneces_. Me enfurecí.

Paso junto a mí intentando morder mi cuello. Lo esquive y golpee su estomago que estaba descubierto. Cayó al suelo chillando de dolor.

-¿Quién matara a quien?-. Lo sujete del cuello. Y el violeta se volvió un violeta encendido. Comencé a ahorcarlo poco a poco. Pero algo me detuvo, estuve a punto de romper su cuello. Si lo mataba ahora, estaría en problemas, peor si lo mataba después, todo estaría bien. Lo solté y baje la mirada.- Lárgate…

_¿Qué? ¿Te rindes?_. Se bufo y soltó un gruñido para atacarme de nuevo. Mi mirada seguía fija en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué estas sordo o qué? ¡Lárgate!-. Mi grito fue más fuerte de lo que pretendía. El se alejo de mí sin antes lanzarme una mirada furibunda. Caí al suelo de rodillas. Un recuerdo me golpeaba la mente. Los ojos rojos. Mis padres. Gritos. Me lleve una mano a los oídos y grite. Grite tan fuerte que estuve segura de que me podían escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. Los temblores llegaron a mí y los gritos seguían. Solo podía ver dolor, el rosto de ellos, contraído y pálido. Ellos habían muerto…. ¿Cómo podía ver yo esto? Yo no los había visto morir. Pronto mis gritos cesaron y caí al suelo inconsciente…

Cuando logre despertar, estaba lloviendo, bueno comenzaba a llover. Abrí los ojos y me voltee para ver el oscuro cielo que se alzaba sobre mí. No sabía por qué había comenzado a gritar, pero de algo estaba segura, al ver los ojos del chico, mi piel se puso china. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me sentí como si fuera una….una asesina. Hice una mueca de solo pensar la palabra. La lluvia era más fuerte, pero no me movía de allí, necesitaba seguir sintiendo el agua fría caer en mi rostro. ¿Por qué Heidi me había encontrado y ofrecido su cuidado? ¿Marco había visto lo que podría llegar a ser, y decidió por eso mandar a Heidi a cazar a mis pares? Creo que debí haber muerto aquella noche fría en ese callejón. Las lágrimas pronto se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia. ¿En verdad me estaba volviendo un mounstro?

No, tú no eres ningún mounstro. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza respondió. ¿Debía creerle? Esa voz dijo que sí, que yo no había hecho nada monstruoso. Pero casi mataba a aquel chico. Pero no lo hiciste. Eso te diferencia de un mounstro, no has hecho nada monstruoso.

La mentira que crecía en mi cabeza, tal vez para defender mi propia existencia. Instinto de supervivencia. Hacía que siguiera deseando moverme.  
Estaba cubierta de lodo cuando Salí del bosque. No quería correr, prefería moverme en silencio. La vida era una sinfonía agridulce. Aquella canción em gustaba mucho, no podía dejar de tararearla cuando entre al edifico y el intendente me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

_Disfrutan ensuciando, porque no tiene que limpiarlo…_. El comentario no me hirió ni un poco, había creado mi propia burbuja de tranquilidad y fantasía, evitando el dolor del que acaba de ser objeto. Sonreía cuando entre a la casa. No vi las cartas que descansaban sobre la mesa. Mucho menos note la presencia de alguien dentro de mi casa, no me preocupaba. Hasta que…

Un a mano fuerte me sujeto del hombro. Por mero reflejo tome la mano y la doble hasta dejar en el suelo al personaje. Emmett Cullen estaba sorprendido de mi fuerza, y me miraba asombrado.

-¿Qué quieres, Emmett?-. Emmett se levanto con rapidez, sin importarle la razón de por qué yo sabía su nombre.

-Te reto. Tú me quitaste a mi presa, quiero la revancha….


	9. Chapter 9 orgullo y prejuicio

**Orgullo**

…Mire a Emmett con incredulidad. La burbuja de falsa felicidad que había crecido en mi pecho, se pincho, como el globo de un niño. Alce una ceja y me cruce de brazos frente a Emmett, ¿Qué acaso no se rendía? ¿Podía ser tan…tonto?

-¿De qué te sirve retarme, Emmett, que ganas? alzo una ceja también y sonrió.  
-La satisfacción de saber que fue cosa de suerte que me quitaras una presa-. Hombres, siempre tiene que ser tan competitivos, y ridículos.- Aparte, el oso no era mi única presa-. Refunfuño-.  
-¿De qué hablas?-. Lo mire a los ojos.  
-Jacob Black, o un licántropo siquiera, desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de atacar uno-. Me miro con incredulidad-. Tu estuviste apunto de asesinarlo. Pude ver como se asfixiaba entre tus manos y, después lo soltaste, algo en tus ojos había cambiado. ¿Qué te paso en ese instante?  
-Na… había visto eso, significaba que había oído mis gritos. Temblé, sintiendo que pronto vendría el dolor de nuevo.

Asesinar. Abrí los ojos hasta el punto de sentir que en cualquier momento se saldrían, de sus orbitas. Mis labios estaban resecos, sentí como si hubiera perdido la respiración. Como si me hubieran golpeado el estomago. La habitación me dio vueltas, y sentí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.  
Le di la espalda pero algo me detuvo. Dentro de mí, mientras ambos hablábamos, algo se estaba haciendo presente dentro de mí. La razón por la cual me había metido en problemas desde el primer día en que llegue. La razón por la que me había ganado enemigos tan rápido. El motivo de que atacara a los chicos Quilites, el por qué había intentado asesinar a Jacob Black. Hice una mueca al pensar esa palabra. Mi mano estaba en el tomo de la puerta. Justo cuando tomo empezaba a cuadrar y a tener significado. Yo era diferente pero, ¿hasta qué punto me estaba gustando ser diferente? Yo era un experimento fallido. Un error de mis creadores. La diferencia, la razón. El por qué…

-eh! ¿Qué te pasa?-. Emmett seguía atrás de mí y me tocaba el hombro con cierto desagrado.  
-Te adoro Emmett-. Me lance sobre él y le di miles de besos en la mejilla.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!  
-Ey, ey ¿qué te pasa?-. Se alejo de mi algo sobresaltado.  
-No te preocupes, me veras mañana a las ocho de la noche en el bosque, no lo dudes-. Le di la espalda y entre con aquella sonrisa de tonta, al baño. Entre a la regadera y encendí el agua caliente, y la fría al mismo tiempo. Comencé a quitarme la ropa llena de lodo y vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Tome una navaja que había en donde la cosmetiquera y con aquella navaja comencé a cortar mis mechones, hasta que quedaron a la altura de mi barbilla, definiendo mi rostro. Aquel rostro que era mío. Ovalado, pero con la barbilla en punta. Entre a la regadera. El agua me relajo los músculos, que sentí agarrotados.

Los Vulturi debían de prever mis problemas de orgullo. Yo jamás podría actuar como una humana normal, jamás. Solo viví entre humanos tres años de mi vida, el resto fue con vampiros. Aprendiendo a comportarme como uno. Con el mismo instinto de supervivencia. Yo había visto con anterioridad a Edward y a Bella, a Alice también. Pero oculta desde un rincón. Yo misma esperaba ser algún día parte de ello, y ahora. Ahora me había dado cuenta lo que implicaba llevar el apellido, por merito propio, Vulturi. Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Yo estaba cometiendo acumulando errores, y pronto, la paciencia de los Cullen y los Licántropos, se agotaría. Pase una mano por mi cabello, húmedo. Esa noche vería a Emmett, pero ¿saldría de ahí ilesa? No estaba segura de nada.

Salí del baño cubierta en una toalla. Emmett seguía ahí, no podía creer que estuviera tan aturdido como para ni siquiera respirar. Le pase una mano por la cara y lo salpique de agua. Reacciono y se esfumo. Vaya, era rápido. Me puse ropa limpia. Y mire por la ventana, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos. Estaba lloviendo, a cantaros. El cielo era completamente negro, y de vez en cuando un rayo iluminaba la calle, donde dos licántropos patrullaban sin descanso, haciéndose bromas de vez en cuando. Parecían perros gigantescos, me sorprendía que a la gente no le diera miedo. Mire el reloj que había en mi masita de noche. Marcaba las 6:30, todavía faltaba un largo rato, pero podía apostar que Emmett estaba preparándose, o más bien, ya estaba en el bosque.

Un rayo pasó muy cerca y pude ver por unos instantes mi rostro. Era muy afilado, para ser medio humana. Alrededor de mis ojos aprecian las ojeras. Era algo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que seguía durmiendo, como cualquier humano. ¿O era un efecto de la luz? Suspire cuando deje de ver mi reflejo y pase una mano por mi oreja izquierda. Sonreí al encontrar mi arete. Un arete redondo, en Volterra tenía prohibido perforarme. Pero yo estaba en una etapa de rebeldía, me regañaron, cual padres que ven a su hijo drogarse. Lo había hecho una tarde soleada, le había pedido a Félix…. ¡Félix! Santo cielo, me había olvidado por completo de él. Mi distracción con Jasper había hecho que olvidara por completo su existencia. Me sentí culpable y la boca se me seco. Me estaba encaprichando con Jasper, y había olvidado por completo que él…bueno, que ambos alguna vez fuimos algo. Me puse una mano en la frente.

De pronto recordé las cartas que había en la mesa. Salí corriendo de mi cuarto hasta la mesa y las tome. La mayoría eran cartas sin importancia y las tiraba atrás de mí. Pronto encontré una. Pero me dejo impactada. No tenía remitente. La caligrafía no la conocía, jamás la había visto. Abrí el sobre con delicadeza deliberada. Había dos hojas. La primera tenía una caligrafía algo torpe, pero entendible.

_Scarlet:_

_Hace tiempo que no recibo noticia tuyas, ¿todo está bien? Aro dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero yo si lo estoy. Teniendo en cuenta que eres bastante delicada, y un poco cabeza dura. Espero este todo en orden con los Cullen, sabes que si hay algún problema puedes comunicarte conmigo. Encontré la otra hoja entre tus cosas, la leí. Jamás pensé que escribiera poemas tan buenos. Quise enviártelo de regreso, estaba en alemán cuando lo encontré, y quise traducirlo. Espero que con ese poema pienses en mi, que yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

Con cariño: Félix

Me lleve una mano a la boca y algunas lagrimas cayeron sobre al hoja. No podía creerlo, me había escrito y aparte había encontrado un poema mío. Tome la otra hoja y comencé a leerá en voz baja.

_Las Doncellas De La Rosa._

Preciosa pantera de la Oscuridad  
Que viste las pieles cenizas,  
Y pisa los lirios del infierno  
De la soledad  
Traída de los recuerdos...

Dulces fruta de la perdición  
Que clavo sus garras, en mí  
Por favor ten piedad de mi ser...

¿Porque huyes? ¿Porque me sigues?  
¿Es amor? ¿O odio? al final  
Diré lo que siento  
Diciéndote un hola  
O matándote al final

Ya hay huesos rotos  
Verdades dichas  
Todo duele al final

Lo diré otra vez  
Al renacer una vez  
En tus brazos nuevamente

Necesitare que me digas  
Que me quieres como antes,  
Y abrázame una vez más,  
En la perdición...

Me quede boquiabierta. Aquel poema lo había escrito cuando tenía once años. Me había ayudado Jane y Alec a escribirlo. Pero había sido mi idea. Lo había escrito la primera vez que Félix y yo habíamos salido. No podía dejar de releerlo. Cuando unos pasos detrás de mi me alertaron. En el rincón más oscuro de la sala, había alguien recargado. Al principio pensé en Emmett o Jasper. Pero me miraba muy concentrado.

-Edward… al reconocer esos intentos de perturba la paz de mi mente.  
-Escribes muy bien, para ser alguien de tu talla-. Salió de las sombras y pude distinguirlo con mayor facilidad. Me miraba con frialdad y tenía la cabeza ladeada.- ¿Quién es Félix?  
-¿que te importa?-. Tome las cartas y las metí debajo de un frutero. Levanto una ceja.  
-¿Es Félix Vulturi?  
-Repito, ¿Qué te importa?-. Pareció darse por vencido y miro el frutero.- ¿Qué quieres?  
-Vengo a, pedirte un favor-. Decir las palabras le costaba bastante trabajo.- escuche tu poema, y me gusto mucho….Quiero… agh… están difícil-. Levante una ceja y me cruce de brazos.  
-Quieres que le haga un poema a Bella-. No necesitaba leer su mente, nada por el estilo. Sus ojos lo decían todo  
-Si…  
-Edward Cullen, le pide un favor a Scarlet Lindermann, vaya me sorprendes. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber un poema perfecto para ella-. Guarde silencio y me fui hasta la cocina-. Yo solo escribo para mí, y mis poemas no son la cosa más romántica de este mundo.- me di la vuelta para verlo.- ¿o es acaso que Edward Cullen, no sabe que decirle a la mujer con la que se casara?-. Mis palabras lo sorprendieron. Vi en sus ojos la confusión.  
-¿Cómo sabes que me casare con Bella?-. Me miro furioso  
-Me lo dijo un perrito-. Sonreí mostrando mis dientes. Fue lo suficiente para que se fuera de mi casa.  
Quite mi sonrisa, para mirar con tristeza la mesa…  
El tiempo pasó rápido, y dieron las ocho en punto. Yo ya estaba en el bosque como había acordado, Emmett, apareció de la nada y entre los árboles, íbamos a jugar un rato…


	10. Chapter 10 Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**

La casa de los Cullen estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Esperaban la llegada de Edward y de Emmett, pero sabía que de anticipación, el último, no vendría. La manada estaba sentada en el suelo, con más confianza, cerca de los Cullen. Había aprendido a dominar el instinto asesino con ellos. Ellos eran los buenos. Sama y Carlisle estaban sentados discutiendo en silencio. Mientras todos esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de Edward.  
El timbre sonó. Alice corrió a abrir, impaciente. Edward entro junto con Bella. La cual se quedo callada cuando los ojos acusadores de Jacob se fijaron en ella. Esperaron a que Edward y Bella tomaran asiento.

-Jasper, ¿puedes venir?-. Este asintió, con algo de pesar y se sentó junto a Edward, concentrándose en dar hasta el último detalle. Pasaron los cinco minutos más angustioso de aquella casa. Cuando Jasper dejo de mirar el suelo se levanto y tomo la mano de Alice. Alice le sonreía y lo abrazaba.  
-¿Y bien Edward?-. Todos dirigieron la mirada a Edward. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella.  
-Su nombre es Scarlet Lindermann, nació en 1990, en Alemania Múnich. Es muy joven. A la edad de tres años, fue con sus padres a Italia. Mientras ella jugaba sus padres desaparecieron ella no los pudo encontrar, y termino en una especie de cañería de la ciudad.  
"Esperaba morir pronto, pero una mujer llego y la llevo junto con su familia. Ella no se crio entre humanos en su estancia en Italia. Se crio entre vampiros. Y el día de su transformación fue mordida por tres a la vez. ¿Alguna suposición Carlisle?-. Cuando termino Carlisle miraba el suelo con cierta pesadumbre.  
-Fue criada por los Vulturi. ¿Por qué no lo imagine antes?-. Carlisle se levanto y miro la lluvia.  
-¿Vulturi? ¿Hay mas como ustedes?-. Sam miraba con aprensión al Vampiro.  
-Los Vulturi, entre los vampiros, son considerados como al realeza, ellos ponen el orden, las reglas. Yo viví un tiempo con ellos. Gustan de beber sangre humana y son algo. Excéntricos. Sobre todo Aro-. Miro a los que estaban reunidos ahí.  
-La chica es una espía…-. Bella acababa de hablar y miraba a Edward con gesto enojado-. Vino a saber si me habían convertido en vampiro.  
-Es probable, Bella. Pero creo que también debieron tener curiosidad acerca de nuestra relación con la Manada de Sam-. Bajo la cabeza-. Lamentablemente le dimos más información de la necesaria.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-. Fue Edward el que hablo.  
-Sabe de la boda de tu boda con Bella. Sabe de la habilidad de Jasper. Sabe todo sobre el tratado que hubo con lo Quilites, y probablemente sabe quienes estuvieron implicados además de nosotros.  
-Ella es un enemigo peligroso, Carlisle-. Sam se había levantado y lo miraba-. Sabe más de nosotros que nosotros de ella. Aunque hayamos descubierto su identidad, sigue siendo más astuta y rápida.  
-Esperen-. Jasper se había levantado y miraba a Sam y Carlisle-. Ella no es completamente invencible.  
-¿De qué hablas? Es rápida, escucha nuestros pensamientos, y puede ver a la manada completa. Su futro y su pasado. ¡Es un enemigo muy poderoso!-. Sam estaba molesto.  
-Lo sé, ella en habilidades es fuerte, pero su cuerpo es frágil-. Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos-. Necesita dormir como todo ser humano, se alimenta, y su corazón no ah dejado de latir. Eh de suponer que su piel no es tan resistente como la de un vampiro normal.  
-¿Dices que ella mentalmente está preparada para un combate, pero físicamente es vulnerable?-. Esme sonreía.  
-Así es, ella es alguien que podríamos eliminar con facilidad.  
-Pero hay un problema-. Jacob se había levantado.-ella sabe con una anticipación exacta de nuestros movimientos.  
-Pero su sentido de supervivencia es muy grande, es como una Emmett, no soporta perder, y si alguien la reta ella aceptara ese reto, su lógica tiene muchos fallos. Por eso sería sencillo acorralarla dentro de su propio orgullo.  
-En conclusión.-Carlisle miraba con un destello de reconocimiento-. Si ella vuelve a meter la pata, o a equivocarse, tenemos la manera de acorralarle.  
-Emmett debe saber esto-. Rosalie salió disparada de la casa…


	11. Chapter 11 Heridas

**Heridas**

…Emmett ya me estaba esperando jugando con una roca, la balanceaba entre sus manos. Cuando llegue me miro con una sonrisa.

-Eres rápida-. Se levanto y deja la roca en el suelo.  
-Dije que vendría-. Mire alrededor.-¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar?  
-Quiero ver si puedes cazar antes que yo este oso-. Estaba pensando en la imagen del oso. Negro, grande y enojado. Sonreí.  
-¿Y qué pasa si yo lo atrapo antes que tú? encogió de hombros.  
-No te volveré a fastidiar, y reconoceré mi derrota-. Ni siquiera el se creyó sus palabras  
-Mmm…-. Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar.  
-Espera, ¿no quieres saber qué pasa si yo lo encuentro primero? sabía que pasaría, pero me daba igual. Aparte estaba muy contento con la perspectiva. Sonrió-. Bien, pues tú tendrás que salir del lugar, y jamás volver.  
-¿Esperas ganar Emmett?-. Seguía de espaldas.  
-Claro, yo nunca pierdo-. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.  
-Bien…-. Me fui corriendo. Pronto igualo mi paso. Veía lo que se aproximaba a mí, pero no lo captaba bien, la vista comenzó a distorsionárseme, y poco a poco una extraña visión entro a mi mente. Algo grande, peludo y negro chocaba contra mí y…  
Demasiado tarde fue mi reacción. Cuando el oso choco contra mí, pude ver todo con una claridad impresionante. Emmett había atrapado al oso entre sus brazos y lo había matado al instante. Pero yo Salí disparada hasta un peñasco.  
Aquellos fueron los instantes más largos de toda mi vida. Mi cuerpo choco, como el de una muñeca de trapo. Escuche un crack. La caída fue la cosa más lenta de mi existencia.  
Al momento en el que mi cabeza iba a chocar contra el suelo. Unos brazos delgados me atraparon, sin nada de delicadeza. Me alzaron y me sujetaron del cuello. Ahora estaba acorralada, adolorida y…sangrando. Me lleve una mano, la mano sana, hasta la cabeza. Había una cortada del tamaño de mi dedo índice, largo y fino. La sangre caía lentamente. Y escuche con precisión ambas mentes.  
La mente de Rosalie colisiono contra la mía, como un remolque. Pero la de Emmett fue la más dolorosa. Emití un grito y comencé a gimotear. Los brazos me soltaron y caí al suelo. No me movía, porque sabía que si lo hacía, el dolor me atacaría. Había fracasado, ¿Por qué era tan delicada, y a la vez tan poderosa? Emmett se acerco a mí, al principio con esa sonrisa de "te gane, jajá". Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio mi cortada, y creo que la muñeca rota.  
_No es posible….parece como una muñeca de porcelana, rota _. El comentario me hiso hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-No me llames delicada-. Fue lo único que pude decir.  
-Vaya que eres terca-. Me agarro de los hombros y me levanto.  
-Tampoco soy…agh… terca-. Lleve de nuevo la mano a la herida.  
-Es raro, tu sangre no me da hambre-. Se empezó a reír de mi, lamentablemente me contagio la risa y sonreí.  
-Emmett, ¿Qué significa esto?-. ¿Era mi imaginación o Rosalie sonaba "celosa"?  
-Ah, fue mi revancha, Rose. Es que necesitaba demostrarle a la niña quien mandaba en el bosque pero… encogió de hombros.- Ahora que esta herida, ¿no crees que Carlisle se divierta, reparando a la muñequita?  
-Te eh dicho que no soy una muñeca-. Maldito orgullo, le propine una patada en la espinilla, pero solo se empezó a reír.  
-Emmett, ¿Dónde tienes el cerebro?-. "En una licuadora". Pensé y me reí de mi comentario mental. Rosalie me lanzo una mirada venenosa y yo le regrese una cargada de risas. Ella me dejo de mirar  
-Oh, vamos Rose. Déjame llevarla y ya, esta herida. Anda, ¿sí?-. Creo que Emmett podía ser lindo y cariñoso cuando se lo proponía.  
_Es como un osito, ¿Quién no se niega a esos ojos?...Oh Rosalie solo dile que sí._ Suspiro y asintió, sin darle un beso a Emmett, el cual sonrió lleno de satisfacción.  
-Ayúdame a ponerla en mis hombros.-. Rosalie hiso un gesto negativo.-Bueno entonces lleva tu.  
-Oh, rayos-. Me sujeto de los hombros, pero sin hacer muecas, y vomitar tonterías mentalmente.  
-No es necesario, yo puedo sola-. Muy tarde ya estaba siendo sujetada por Emmett, de las piernas. De verdad que esto no era necesario. No necesitaba que todos los Cullen me vieran en estas condiciones. No era necesario, era completamente innecesario.  
-Sujétate bien, muñeca-. Gruñí por dentro y el solo se comenzó a reír. Pronto ya estábamos corriendo.  
El viento azotaba mi rostro, eh intente esconderlo entre mis brazos, pero cada movimiento tanto mío como del gigantón de Emmett, era una nueva dosis de dolor. Rosalie nos seguía, estaba muy cerca de mí, y eso no facilitaba mis distracciones. No dejaba de recordarme lo delicada que era. Pero algo saboteo sus pensamientos y los míos. Una reunión. Abrí los ojos y la observe con mayor detenimiento. La muy torpe creí que si yo estaba herida, no podía escuchar los pensamientos. Sonreí en mi fuero interno. ¿Una reunión de los Cullen y Quilites? Esto debía saberlo. Pero no continuo, por que se fijo en mí y vio que la estaba observando. Ojala mi rostro no fuera tan delatador cuando se trataba de descubrir algo. Siempre se reflejaba el deseo de conocimiento en mis ojos, y mi falta clara de ignorancia(N/A: Este comentario es una broma hacia la gente que dice esto. La falta de conocimiento es correcta, pero me gusto más emplear esta frase). La curiosidad mato al gato. Y seguramente ser tan curiosa sería peligroso, sobre todo si era curiosa frente a los Cullen. Se adelanto, y cuando intente recobrar las ideas que acababa de oír, ya habíamos llegado al porche de los Cullen. Me baje rápidamente de la espalda de Emmett y este se volvió a reír. Sin dejar de insinuar lo delicada que era. Le volví a propinar una patada en las espinillas.

-¿Qué?-. Me miro.  
-¿Podrías dejar de insinuar que soy delicada?  
-No eh dicho nada-. Se defendió.  
-No, pero lo has estado pensando-. Se quedo callado ya sintió.  
-Había olvidado que eras como Edward-. Le volví a dar una patada-. ¡¿Ahora que dije?  
-No me compares-. Puso los ojos en blanco y se comenzó a reír.

Abrió la puerta y me ofreció entrar primero. Y lo hice. Miraba el suelo blanco. Toque mi herida de la frente pero solo había suciedad. ¿Había sanado? Si había sanado significaba que…. ¡auch! No la muñeca si estaba rota. Escuchaba las voces de los Cullen, y como se callaban cuando notaron mi presencia. Alice me miraba con odio y escupía, a propósito veneno sobre mí. Levante una ceja y la mira. Con una sonrisa, mi mejor sonrisa de: "soy mejor que tu, por eso estas celosa". Retiro la mirada y se levanto del lado e Jasper, paso junto a mí y me dejo ver claramente, que ella no se podía herir con facilidad. Gruñí. Ahora estaba en el sitio donde menos quería estar. El olor de Bella Sawn me llego rápidamente y la voltee a ver. No apartaba la vista de mí. Y tampoco de mi muñeca rota.

-¿Eso podría pasarme el primer año, Edward?-. Por más bajo que intentara hablar, yo seguiría oyendo su voz a la perfección. Edward negó con la cabeza y me miro. ¡Podría dejar de hacer eso! Era estresante que cada que me viera, intentara indagar dentro de mi cabeza. Le lance una mirada cargada de odio. No necesitaría escuchar mis pensamientos para saber lo que el dije. Por que inmediatamente la quito y sus dientes rechinaron.

-¿Qué ocurrió Emmett?-. Esme estaba junto al chico, yo me aleje de todos ellos y me recargue en la pared, en un rincón oscuro. Todas las ideas me llegaban a la cabeza, solo quería dejar de oírlas. Eso era todo. No paraban de lanzarme miradas despectivas, y sus pensamientos no aliviaban nada. Pero había un olor extraño. Era asqueroso, y me hacía pensar en el olor de los chicos Quilites. Tal vez hace unos momentos se habían ido. Gracias Rosalie, te debo una. Carlisle apareció de pronto y evite mirarlo. Evite siquiera escuchar lo que pensaba. Porque eso sería como un puntapié a mi orgullo. Un puntapié a mi incapacidad de sanar, y demostrarme que no era tan fuerte, como aparentaba ser.  
Sentí su mano fría y como Esme me tomaba de los hombros. Sus pensamientos eran más gentiles. ¿Sería por qué no me había quedado viendo a Carlisle? Supuse que sí. Me sentaron en una silla, y ella comenzó a limpiar la suciedad de mi rostro. ¡No podía creer que ella fuera la única mujer en aquella casa que no pensara en la mejor manera de matarme! Agradecí lo que estaba haciendo. Tampoco sentía el dolor de la muñeca. Carlisle la había acomodado sobre la mesa, de manera que estuviera fija. Y lentamente se curaba. Mis ojos se iluminaron y cerré el puño, lo abría y lo cerraba. Esme dejo de limpiar mi rostro y me dejo a solas en la cocina con Carlisle. Que no dejaba de verme con asombro. La cocina estaba en silencio, ni siquiera llegaba la oleada de pensamientos.

-cuéntame, Scarlet, ¿Qué ocurrió?-. Lo mire y mis ojos temblaron. No sabía que decir…había que decir la verdad tarde o temprano. Para mí era mejor decirla muy tarde….


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Yo?

**¿Yo?**

…..mire al hombre que estaba frente a mí. Sus ojos tan tranquilos, su mirada serena. No podía creer que él fuera así. Suspire. Pensé las palabras. Pero no podía decir nada, no me sentía con ganas. Mi orgullo, mi maldito orgullo no me permitía admitir mi error, no me permitía decir que había sido vencida. No me permitía aceptar ayuda….y por ese orgullo estaba sola. Mire de nuevo a Carlisle y luego a mi muñeca.

-Fui con Emmett al bosque-. Las palabras sonaban estranguladas, por el nudo que crecía en mi garganta-. Yo…yo no vi al oso venir contra mí y…me estrelle contra un peñasco-. Cerré el puño. Era débil, era una muñeca. La mano de Carlisle se puso sobre mi puño.  
-¿Y por qué aceptaste el reto?-. Era una pregunta ridícula. Al menos lo era para mí.  
-Lo acepte, porque pensé que el ganaría. Yo nunca pierdo -. Lo último no lo había planeado decir, esas palabras las dijo mi boca, pero yo no las había planeado.  
-Pero acabas de perder.-. Me dio una palmada en la mejilla-. Debes aprender a perder. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a cuando Emmett llego. Aun sigue siendo así, pero es por su naturaleza-. Me sonio-. Pero tú la puedes cambiar. Ahora te diste cuenta de que no siempre se gana.  
Pero yo no debía perder. El maldito oso se me atravesó y yo…-. Me voz se ahogo de nuevo y abrí el puño. Ya no podía más. No podía soportarlo. Me levante-. Gracias Carlisle. Por tu ayuda. Pero debo rime.

No le di tiempo a responderme siquiera y salí de la casa. Corrí, corrí hasta más no poder. No podía cansarme, y las lágrimas saboteaban mi visión, que sin darme cuenta había recorrido casi todo el Apis. Y había llegado hasta un sitio frio. Cuando me detuve estaba frente a una gran casa. Me tire de rodillas al suelo y comencé a gimotear. No sentía el frio. No sentía los pensamientos que llegaban de la casa. Pero cuando alce la vista vi que no estaba sola. Me volví a levantar y correr, corrí de nuevo hasta estar segura de mi completa soledad. Ya no quería oír pensamientos ya no quería seguir ahí. Ya no quería vivir en aquel lugar donde todos me miraban de aquella forma que me dolía, que me ardía. Que quemaba cada parte de mí. Volvía a estar de rodillas. Volví a sentirme como aquella niña que se perdió en Italia, como aquella niña que había perdido a sus padres. Como aquella niña solitaria que nadie entendía, porque hablaba y pensaba diferente. Aquella chiquilla que lloraba esperando que la muerte llegara rápido por ella…  
Una mano me tomo el hombro. No quise voltear a ver, no quería que me vieran llorar, detestaba con todas mis fuerzas a llorar frente a la gente. Alguien me abrazaba, pero no veía a esa persona. Intente entrara su mente, pero solo conseguí dolor… Edward Cullen estaba abrazándome…. Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco. Abrí los ojos, pero no dejaba de gimotear. ¿Qué hacia Edward Cullen aquí si Bella? ¿Era un ojo por ojo, ya que Bella había estado con Jacob? Me aleje un poco de él y mire sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Mi voz no dejaba de estar impresionada, pero a la vez molesta.  
-Te seguí, vi que llorabas y pensé que necesitabas compañía-. Si de compañía hablábamos, mejor hubiera traído a Jasper. Me puse colorada. Pero el malinterpreto mi enrojecimiento.- Que te que claro que no me gustas. Soy un alma caritativa-. No pude evitar levantar una ceja y echarme a reír. Estaba segura de que mis risas se escuchaban hasta Forks con perfecta claridad. Cuando deje de reírme, vi la molestia en el rostro de Edward.  
-¿Tu? ¿Un alma caritativa? ¿Y conmigo?-. Recobre un poco la compostura-. Me imagino que Bella será la siguiente en ponerme en su lista negra. No lo puedo creer. Edward. Dime la verdad, ¿a qué viniste?  
-¿Dudas de mi generosidad?  
-No necesito que alguien me tenga lastima. Para eso esta Carlisle. No tú  
-Eres bastante orgullosa de ti misma. ¿Qué no fue suficiente con que te rompieras la mano?  
-No, no fue suficiente-. Me limpie las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
-No puedo creer que seas así-. Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin destino aparente. Dude en seguirlo o no. Al final de cuentas lo seguí sin intentar igualar su paso. Se detuvo frente a un barranco. Miraba hacia abajo con cierto remordimiento. Y me miro.- ¿sabes que estamos en el territorio de La Push y que no le caes nada bien a los Licántropos? quede pálida, estática en mi lugar. No podía creerlo. Había llegado al territorio que tenía prohibido, pero ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Su familia estaría en un problema.  
-Pe…pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-. Seguía en mi lugar, y sentí como en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y caería.  
-Vine a buscarte, y cuando vi que habías cruzado el limite. Me meteré en un lio por tu culpa, y mi "buena disposición" y mi "alma caritativa".-me quede sin habla. Definitivamente estaba soñando, no era posible, esto era tan bizarro. Tan ridículo. Que sin darme cuenta comencé a lanzar maldiciones en mi idioma natal, en mi lengua madre. Se quedo callado y mirándome, no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero yo si, escupía cada palabra con una facilidad increíble. Pronto comprendí de quien eran esos pensamientos. De Leah Clearwater y Jacob Black. No pare de lanzar maldiciones cuando Edward me miro raro-. ¿Hablas alemán?  
-¡Soy alemana! Hablo alemán, claro que hablo alemán. ¿Quién conoces que no hable alemán en….? cabeza volvió donde estaba, sin darme cuenta me había sentido como si estuviera en Múnich, en mi casa, con mis padres.

Una sacudida en mi estomago me advirtió que había vuelto a meter la pata. Que acaba de hablar en la lengua que según yo, había olvidado. Volví a caer de rodillas. ¿Pasaría todo el tiempo cayéndome? ¿Destrozándome frente a la gente? Mire el suelo y me lleve una mano a la cintura. Levante la playera y observe mi marca de nacimiento. Una estrella. Edward también la observo y toco con sus fríos dedos. Me sujete la cabeza y comencé a darme de topes contras mi misma. ¿Había olvidado quien era?...


	13. Chapter 13 Confianza

**Confianza**

...¿Me había vuelto loca? Edward me miraba asombrado y molesto. Tomo mis manos y las separo de mi cara. Pero, pronto recordé que hacia Edward aquí. Intente recobrar mi compostura y deje que el Orgullo me absorviera un poco.

-Edward, te lo repito, no necesito tu lastima-. Mi voz sonaba algo quebradiza, intenté aclararla un poco.  
-No tienes mi lastima, necesitas mi ayuda-. No me soltaba las manos.  
-No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie. Gracias, pero no.  
-Entonces ¿que? ¡Claro que necesitas ayuda! Necesitas un amigo-. Pensó las palabras-. Y yo estoy arriesgando mí relación con Bella, para ayudarte. Al menos deberías decir "Gracias Edward. No sabes lo agradecida que esto", y darme un beso-. Levante una ceja, ¿que se creía?. Pero se corrigió inmediatamente-. Bueno puedes quitar el beso.  
-¡JA! ¿Crees que yo te besaría?-. Me volví a reír-. ¿Quien te crees que soy, eh?-. Seguí riéndome sin para, y el me siguen en las risas.  
-Bella, no puede saber que estoy aquí-. Me miro-. Te asesaría junto con Alice y Rosalie.  
-Cree me, no tengo motivos para ganarme otra enemiga.  
-Aparte, tendría motivos de ponerse celosa-. Se quedo viendo un árbol.  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que ella sabe que me gustan las morenas-. No pude reprimir de nuevo una risa.  
-jajaja, ¡no lo puedo creer! Esa chica me odiara toda su existencia. Su novio, Edward Cullen sale de casa y se encuentra con una chica. Curiosamente esa chica tiene el pelo negro. PELINEGRA. jajaja Alice podrá entrenarla.  
-No es gracioso, sobre todo por que eso pondría en riesgo mi apenas reparada relación con Bella.  
-´¿Que todavía tienen problemas?-. No hubo la necesidad de que hablara. Lo vi en sus ojos.- Aun hay problemas con Jacob.  
-Si. Ella lo ama pero...  
-Pero no los puede tener a los dos.-. Negué con la cabeza y me senté en un árbol alejada de Edward-. Eso es jugar con fuego.  
-Hubiera sido preferible que mi contrincante fuera mas...humano.  
-JA, eso no es tener una buena competencia Edward. Es jugar sucio, eres un vampiro y tienes mejores cosas que un humano cualquiera.  
-Físicamente si, pero no sabes si mentalmente podría compararse conmigo.  
-Lo veo difícil. Aunque seria fantástico ver algo así.

Nos iremos juntos, jamas había disfrutado de la compañía de alguien, exceptuando a Jasper.  
Pero de pronto nos quedamos callados. Lo mire a los ojos.  
No podía escuchar lo que el pensaba, pero estaba segura de que había oído lo mismo. Jacob Black nos acababa de oír y planeaba decirle a Bella nuestra charla. Ambos nos levantamos y salimos corriendo. Él con Bella, yo a mi casa.  
Llegue bastante rápido. Abrí la puerta, estuve a punto de lanzarla muy lejos. El maldito Licántropo había oído la conversión, y ya podría contar con ver a Bella entre mis enemigos.  
Me lleve una mano al cabello y me recoste en el sofá. Estaba agotada. Tantas cosas en un solo día dejan aturdido a cualquiera.  
Las horas pasaron rápidamente y me quede dormida en el sofá, soñando con lo que acababa de ver.  
Pero una risa me despertó. Edward me observaba y no paraba de reírse mientras jugaba con una manzana. Bufe, molesta y me reincorpore con delicadeza.

-¿Que? ¿Bella no te mato? puso serio y rígido.  
-No, pero no quiso verme.  
-¿Puedo contarla como una nueva pequeña amenaza para mi integridad física y mental?  
rió  
-Bien -. Lo mire-. ¿Que quieres ahora?  
-Hablar contigo. Y viendo que no tengo nada mas interesante que hacer por el momento, quisiera invitarte a dar una vuelta por Seattle.  
-Ok, señor una ceja y me cruce de brazos-. ¿Como se que no es una trampa? mejor dicho, ¿como se que no me vas a meter a la boca del lobo?  
-Por que-. Se empezó a reí tengo un motivo aun, por el cual meterte a la boca del lobo. Vamos, ten un poco de confianza en mi. Aparte a lo mejor se algo que te interese.

Lo observe con detenimiento. Confiar o no confiar, eh ahí el dilema. Pero, hace mucho que no me daba una vuelta por la ciudad. Era una idea perfecta. Y a lo mejor podría distraer mi pobre mente de los pensamientos que amenazaban con volverme loca.

-Esta bien, tu ganas-. Camine a mi cuarto y me puse mi chaqueta. Volví a la sala-. Saldré contigo pero eso no te dará el privilegio de usar esta "cita" en mi contra.  
-No te preocupes, no usare esta "cita", ni nada de lo que digas en mi contra. Vengo en son de paz.  
-Muy simpático-. Salimos del departamento y caminamos un rato en silencio por las calles de Seattle.

Mi mirada estaba centrada en la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor. Tenia la extraña manía de observar los rostros por mucho tiempo, y después decir que opinaba de esas personas basandome en su cara. Era una ociosa, pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Edward caminaba en silencio y tenia las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y mis ojos diviasaron una heladería. Camine hacia ella y compre un helado. Tenia antojo.

-Helado, en una noche tan fría como esta, eres asombrosa  
-Dirás que no soy normal -. Lamí mi helado mientras seguimos caminando.  
-Sabes, me hiciste recordar a cuando era humano.  
-¿En serio? ¿Conociste a una chica de ojos violeta?  
-No, tonta. Pero conocí a una chica con tu carácter y tu acento.  
-Yo no tengo acento.  
-Claro que si, cuando hablas te cuesta trabajo pronunciar las CH, y la dices como una J.-Me quede callada.  
-Es que en Alemán CH es una J, bueno se pronuncia como tal.  
-Lo imagine.  
-Bueno, ¿me dirás a quien te hice recordar o no?  
la tenia 15 años, en mi escuela se hizo un intercambio. Aun no explotaba la primera guerra mundial, asi que llego una chica Alemana, se llamaba Milla Leiner.  
"Era una chica bastante guapa, y hablaba con ese acento, muchos se reían de ella, y tenia un muy mal carácter. Pero yo le caía bien. Ella se fue de vuelta a Alemania, unos meses antes de que yo muriera. Nos mandamos cartas. Ella pensaba que había muerto, pero cuando vio que yo el seguía respondiendo se alegro.  
"Nos seguimos carteando y me entere que se caso con un hombre, llamado Michael Lindermann. Y que habían tenido un hijo. Y después ella murió, su hijo estuvo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Michael Till Lindermann. Y este me carteo un tiempo, creyendo que yo era mi propio hijo.  
"Poco tiempo después no supe de el, solo que tuvo una nieta, y que su hijo había muerto junto con su mujer, en un accidente vial en Italia.

Cuando termino la historia. Me quede estática, el estaba mucho mas adelante de mi, y el helado se había derretido en mis manos.  
Mi abuela paterna se llamaba Milla, razón por la cual yo me llamaba Scarlet Milla Lindermann...


End file.
